Romeo and Juliet
by Winnie Wang820715
Summary: This is the world full of high technology and most of the recreational activity progresses on the Internet. Since it's a very convenient society and people live a leisure life, people want to have more different type of lifestyle to make life look like have some challenges.


This is the world full of high technology and most of the recreational activity progresses on the Internet. Since it's a very convenient society and people live a leisure life, people want to have more different type of lifestyle to make life look like have some challenges. Also, someone hopes that all of the human beings will not be controlled by the technology. Thus, there is a recreation developed and become popular among the world which is called Chess. People become to like to play chess because it can enhance the thoughts of everyone's mind, and train one person how to maintain undisturbed while meet the problems.

Romeo, who is an ordinary 16 teenager, is well-known for his kind-hearted to every people. He has blue eyes and black curl hair. His muscle has a beauty shape since he has gone to exercise regularly after school. It's three times a week on average so that he has a really good appearance which attracts many eyes on him. Also, Romeo has a great reputation in school because of his attitude to every person he meet. He is kind to everyone. There is also an unusual skill Romeo has that is his natural talent of chess. He always gets the great performances on the chess competition, especially on the Internet world. Gaining the best honor of the first prize is an usual thing like it happens every day, and there is rarely one can beat him down. Romeo has kept the first place in the chess competition for two years, and no one can stand the same equal level with him so far. For Romeo, he actually doesn't think too much about winning the chess game or even fight someone down. It's not the first priority for him to consider, instead, Romeo just thinks it's his interest to make him feel happy about when he play chess and for no particular competition purpose.

Juliet, who is born in a family of being respected in the world, is a very young and famous chess celebrity. She is a very fabulous pretty young lady with long brown and straight hair. She has big eyes, charming face, slim body and having a quite well-known father who is a very influential chess player around the world. Juliet's dad had won the most honorable reputation that called King of the Chess about 10years ago and which means that he still keeps the record of winning the most prizes until now. With father's high social status, Juliet carries the high expectation of his father because he wants to cultivate another King of the Chess as his successor. That's why Juliet lives a quite different life with other peers though she is just 16 years young. She doesn't have too much free time to make friends, or experience the life her age should do. Most of her time she spends is in her home to practice her chess skill with her father since he makes Juliet participate in a competition 1 month later. Actually it's not the first time like this. Juliet has been trained since she was 8. In fact, Juliet does like playing the chess when she was 6 or7 years old in the beginning. However, just because her father finds that she seems to have the some talented elements which could be promoted so that he decides to restrict Juliet some of the social activities for her training.

With the time has passed for 2 years, both of Romeo and Juliet have a totally different life. Romeo still keeps the enthusiasm about playing the chess and lasts this feeling all the time. He feels very satisfied with his life now because he gets a lot of good friends as he plays the chess on the Internet. As long as Romeo feels the player who seems like a good person, he will ask for meeting each other someday and make a friend, even can share their thoughts about chess, but it's only on the Net.

As for Juliet, she changes a lot among these two years. Her skills of playing the chess are truly progressing immensely. Her father trains her very well and let her have the ability to compete with higher level chess competition which means to play with the person who may have more than 5 years qualification. Juliet becomes famous everywhere around the chess world. However, the thing that makes Juliet astonished is she has heard about there is one guy have more high ability above her. And this kind of the rumor is from some of people who have played the chess online.

As Juliet heard about this, she absolutely can't ignore it. She thinks that she is the one who has been trained by person with profession, and the person who is the top player. How can someone say that? Thus, Juliet decides to look for the player on the Net. However, there are amount of people using the Internet to play the chess. Juliet notices that it's a very difficult thing to find a one person she wants to. But she won't give up to it; she spends lots of time to play with so many people every day instead. Eventually, she gets him.

No one can make Juliet into so trouble situation like this, Romeo is the first one. So does think of Romeo. He has never met the competitor like this time and they both play for so long. They play for almost 3 hours and finally the winner appeared. It's Romeo.

Juliet can't believe that she loses the game. It's her first loss and that makes her feel like to know who is there and play the so great. She desires to meet the person and practically play chess face by face with chessboard, not face to the Internet. To be honest for Romeo, he has the same feeling as well.

First meeting with other who don't know is kind of a nervous thing for Juliet. She has no friend to go out with. She spends most of the time on improving her skill of playing chess rather than making friends. So it really makes Juliet feel so restless. Now she meets the person just for fighting back. Juliet thinks she goes insane. But this feeling is the first time Juliet has and she feels like there is something different about her. Something begins to change.

The doorbell rings, Juliet has arrived 30 earlier and sees a boy with curly hair and so casual clothing comes to her. "Is Juliet?" "Yes, is Romeo?" "Yes, it's nice to meet you." Romeo thinks…..


End file.
